The Dragon King
by BoulderHolder
Summary: The Dragon King is all of the Kings in one body. He is the Avatar, the Dragon Rider, the Dragon Tamer, the Warrior, the Wizard, the Demigod, the Master Swordsman, the Titan, and the Child of Light, wielder of the swords Dragon's Claw and Dragon's Fang, and protector of the Dragon's Heart.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time ever doing something like this, so please leave some reviews. I am also open to suggestions, but know that I am already working on Chapter 10**, **but I will consider all suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Dragon King<p>

Prologue

The media would have you believe that all of the fantasy worlds are not in the same universe. I'm here to tell you that not only are they in the same universe, but they are all on the same planet. We have the continent of North America, which consists of the United States, the Island of Burk that lies to the north, Alagaesia to the south, and Deltora and the Shadowlands south of Alagaesia. To the East of North America, we have the Western Continent, which consists of Cherek, Drasnia, Arendia Tolnedra, Nyssia, Algaria, Gar Og Nadrak, Misharak Ac Thull, and Cthol Murgos. Next, we have the Eastern Continent, which lies to the east of the Western Continent. The Eastern Continent only consists of Mallorea. Finally, we have the Four Nations: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. The Fire Nation is directly east of Mallorea, while the Earth Kingdom is to west of North America.

The world is ruled by kings representing the many countries. Some countries have multiple kings, while some other countries share a single king. For example, the United States is ruled by King Jack and Queen Ellen, King Seph and Queen Madison, and King Percy and Queen Annabeth. On the other hand, the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads are ruled only by King Aang and Queen Katara. There are many others: King Hiccup and Queen Astrid of Burk, King Eragon and Queen Arya of Alagaesia, King Leif and Queen Jasmine of Deltora, King Eren and Queen Mikasa of the Shadowlands, and King Belgarion and Queen Ce'Nedra of the Western Continent. All of the Kings and Queens have come together to live in one castle located in the city of Fargo, located in the center of North America

Each King has a unique ability, powers and/or relic. Aang is the Avatar, master of the four elements; Eragon is the Dragon Rider and the wielder of Brisingr; Hiccup is the Dragon Tamer; Jack is the Warrior and wielder of Shadowslayer; Seph is the Wizard; Percy is the Demigod and the wielder of Riptide; Leif is the Master Swordsman and protector of the Belt of Deltora; Eren is the Titan; and Belgarion is the Child of Light, the wielder of the Sword of Riva and the protector of the Orb of Aldur. But legend has it that all kings will bow down to the Dragon King, he who is the Avatar, the Dragon Rider, the Dragon Tamer, the Warrior, the Wizard, the Demigod, the Master Swordsman, the Titan, and the Child of Light, wielder of the swords Dragon's Claw and Dragon's Fang, and protector of the Dragon's Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I awoke with the all too familiar mental pressure that meant that someone was using their mind to find me. Instinctively, I threw up mental barriers around my mind, preventing anyone trying to access it. Normally, I would have cast out my mind to find the person who is searching for me stop them. But this person is no ordinary person. This person is one of the three Kings that can cast out their minds: King Eragon, King Seph, or King Belgarion. Why are they looking for me? I guess you could say that I make an embarrassment of their soldiers by doing the soldiers' job for them. My name is Matthew, and I am the Dragon Warrior.

For an instant, there was a major increase of force being applied against my mental barrier as one of the Kings tried to gain access. Then as quick it appeared, it vanished. _What are you up to?_ I thought to myself. _Have you already given up?_ I spoke too soon, because right then the King returned with triple the force as his first attempt. _Crap_, I thought. _He must've got the other Kings to help him! I may be strong, but not strong enough to stop all three! How will I escape this? Wait… the _dyrne sefa_! _I grabbed the amulet around my neck. I reasoned that if King Seph could use the _dyrne sefa_ to get away from the visions that were cast on him by retreating into his Weirstone, then I could do it to get away from the Kings. I fingered the symbol that stood for one hour, muttered the spell, and retreated into my Weirstone.

After what seemed like a second, I was waking up. The mental pressure was gone, so I lowered my barriers. _My turn_, I thought as I cast my mind out toward the palace. I needed to know if I had been discovered.

"… He just disappeared," one of the Kings said.

"What do you mean, Eragon?" asked another.

"I mean that one moment there was a barrier, and the next moment it was gone and the mind it was protecting was completely void of everything!" exclaimed Eragon.

"How is that even possible?"

"Jack, what if he's using a _sefa_? I did to escape the nightmares at the Havens," theorized Seph.

"I don't care how he did it, all I care about is that he be stopped!" yelled Belgarion, whose voice I recognized. "We need to stop searching and…" I withdrew my mind, pleased that I had not only escaped completely, but I had managed to piss all of them off because of it. If only I had listened to them longer…

* * *

><p>I know that all of the Kings hate me and think that I am a public menace. The thing is, citizens don't see me as a menace, because what I do is the right thing to do. But sometimes, the right thing to do can only be done by defying the Kings' commands. For example, the most common thing that I come across is a soldier forcing himself onto a helpless woman. The right thing to do is to step in and stop him. But in order to do that, I have to defy the Kings' commands that citizens can't interfere with any soldier's business. It is for that reason that I am viewed as a criminal by the Kings and a savior by the public.<p>

In the beginning, though, my reasons weren't so noble. When I was younger, my parents died in a terrible fire. I wasn't home when it started, but when I did get home, I saw the fire and ran to the soldiers for help. But they just ignored me and pushed me away. 'Why would we help the people who humiliate us every time we bring someone to trial?' they said. My parents defended people who were wrongfully accused of a crime, and they were the best at protecting the innocent. They didn't charge much for their services, so everyone could have representation. Sometimes, people were so thankful that they would give my parents rare and exotic gifts. But most of those gifts, along with my parents, were consumed by the fire.

I wanted revenge, but I didn't want to kill anyone. I wanted them to suffer, so I followed in my parents footsteps and made it my goal to humiliate the soldiers at every chance I could. At first, I didn't succeed once, and I was caught multiple times. But after years of attempts, and just as many prison escapes, I became the greatest enemy to the soldiers. But it wasn't until I raided their headquarters that my motives changed. When I raided their headquarters, I found some of my parents' gifts: two red swords that looked like fire in the light, a red stone, and an egg that was black as night. But there was also other items, items that definitely didn't belong to the soldiers. It was then I realized that I shouldn't do this out of revenge, but because it's the right thing to do. So I grabbed everything, and put them in the center of town, were their rightful owners could reclaim what was stolen.

Shortly after, the egg that I grabbed hatched, and the rarest type of dragon in the world crawled out: a Night Fury. The first we touched knocked me unconscious and left a mark on my hand, but the results were worth it. I could communicate with her, and she could communicate with me. I named her Maddie, and after a year, she was as big as Toothless, and together, we instilled fear in the hearts of the soldiers and hope in the hearts of the citizens. Every night, I would equip my swords, don my night armor, and we would fly around the city. Thanks to Maddie's dragon senses, we were able to help more people than ever. She would hear or see trouble, relay that to me, and then dive into action, creating the high-pitched whistle that signaled a Night Fury attack, which people started calling the Sound. Usually, one plasma shot was enough to stop the soldier or criminal, but sometimes we had to land. No one stood a chance, because they can't fight what they can't see. People began to spread rumors and stories, making me more feared by the soldiers. This was the birth of the Dragon Warrior.


End file.
